


Mating Games Submissions

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions to the Mating Games Pornathon! This will be updated weekly once voting has closed, and will also have alternatives that I didn't end up using, and my entries from bonus challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Challenge 1

**Pairing:** Lydia/Allison

Lydia always liked a fuss made of her birthdays. Everyone would need to know about it, if there wasn't a party, she'd want to know why, and if everyone who showed up didn't bring her a present, or at least an interesting piece of gossip? Well, then she'd show them the door. Every birthday just topped the one before.

But with everything that had gone on in the past year... Well, she just wasn't feeling in a celebrating mood. Allison practically had to talk her into having a sleepover, just the two of them, with cake, and movies, and maybe a little alcohol since it wasn't a school night, but finally, Lydia gave in, just to keep her happy.

While the pizza was ordered and the DVDs loaded into the machine ready to go, Allison had suggested Lydia take a bath before they started - she'd bought her a new bubble bath - ylang ylang and jasmine scented - and she was dying for Lydia to try it out, promising that it would make her feel amazing. Smiling, she grabbed a towel out of the laundry cupboard, her silk bathrobe, and headed in, shutting the door and waiting as the bath filled up. The hot water mixed with the bubble bath mixed in an explosion of scents, causing Lydia to close her eyes and take them in, and once she decided the bath was hot enough, she stripped, and stepped in, letting the water envelope her entire body.

Allison was right - Lydia felt more relaxed in those first few minutes than she had in several weeks, and she moaned, feeling the aches and strains in her body slip away, massaged by the hot water. Sweat beads trickled from her forehead, and she slipped under the water for a few seconds, before resurfacing, and pushing her hair back away from her face. She was in heaven - every sense in her body was tingling, up to and including her nipples, and hesitantly, she reached a hand to massage one, letting out a breath as the electricity flowed from her nipple down to her crotch.

Feeling bolder, she pinched the nipple, and almost arched her back from the sensation it had caused.

"I see you like my present." Lydia's eyes flew open as she saw Allison standing next to the tub, looking down on her. She would've freaked out and told her to get out, if she hadn't noticed that Allison was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. "You know..." She began, as her fingers slipped either side of her panties, and she began to pull them slowly and sensually down her legs, "Ylang ylang and jasmine is a really powerful aphrodisiac." Her panties were kicked to the side, joining Lydia's own clothes, and moments later, her bra joined it.

"Scoot forward a little, sweetie." Came the request, and Lydia found herself obeying without hesitation. Allison's legs slipped either side of Lydia's, and once comfortable, Allison took a hold of Lydia's right nipple with a soapy hand, and rolled it in her fingers. "You see... Ylang ylang increases the energy between lovers..." the hand moved from her breast, and down her stomach, dipping under the water, and Lydia tensed up. "...and it also increases libido. You're feeling pretty hot right now, right?"

"Mm..." Lydia smiled, her eyes closing in bliss as Allison dipped her head, nipping at her neck with her teeth, and soothing the marks with her tongue. A part of her was still confused. This wasn't like Allison at all - or at least the one she knew once upon a time. This Allison reminded her more of Kate, the boldness, the lack of hesitation - the kind of woman that Lydia figured she'd be attracted to if she was a lesbian. She had to admit after all, Kate was a MILF. Or was it really a MILF, since she wasn't a mom? Maybe a AILF. Did that even make sense? An 'Aunt I'd Like To...'

"Fuck!" Shouted Lydia as Allison pushed a finger into her, and her head naturally reclined onto Allison's shoulder. Slow at first, but the louder Lydia's moans got, the faster Allison moved it. Lydia gritted her teeth, trying to hold back for as long as she could, but all it took was for Allison's free hand to pinch down hard on her left nipple for Lydia to scream, her juices soaking Allison's hand before they washed away in the hot water. Allison held onto her tightly as her orgasm subsided, her eyes drooping closed again, and Allison left butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"Feel better?" She asked gently, and Lydia smiled, turning her head enough to offer a kiss to the brunette. As they pulled away, Allison kissed her temple, still hesitant to let go of her body. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

\---

 **Pairing:** None

It was supposed to just be a routine check-up. Lydia figured it'd be easier to have her appointment on her birthday, get it out the way, and then she could go out that evening with Stiles and the others, and celebrate her 25th birthday. The doctor's words as he handed her a referral letter to the hospital felt like cotton candy in her ears - fuzzy and not making sense, but she nodded in all the right places, and somehow, got to the hospital in one piece, so on some level, she must've taken the words in.

She'd called everyone she could think of to come with her, and eventually, scraping the barrel, she called Derek. She didn't even think he'd come to help her, but it was a second of hesitation after he heard the word 'hospital', and the worry in her voice that he agreed to meet her. As her name was called, she spotted him rounding the corner, and hung back. She was asked if this was her boyfriend, and she blushed, shaking her head, the very idea ridiculous. Derek didn't say a word, just sat next to her silently, holding her hand as she lay there.

The second doctor agreed with the first.

There were definitely cysts on her ovaries. The only option was to operate. Remove them. She didn't need the doctor to sympathetically explain it would mean she wouldn't be able to conceive naturally - she was smart enough to know that already. She wasn't sure when she'd started to sob into Derek's shirt, but as she pulled away, she saw the discolouration of it, and she looked up to apologise, but he was looking down at her, stroking back her hair. Slowly he lead her out of the doctor's room, and waited patiently as she sat on one of the plastic chairs, staring at the wall.

"I don't want my party." She said gently.

"I know." He said sharply - not to be rude, but because he was at a loss of the right things to say. "Come on... Let's take you home, and I'll tell those clowns to quit it with the planning." She nodded, and Derek sighed sadly, throwing an arm around her shoulder, and leading her out to the parking lot.


	2. Challenge 1

**Pairing:** Allison/Derek

Allison looked both ways as she crossed the parking lot. She swore to herself this was the last time she'd skip class. It was important for her to focus, she knew that, but the stress was getting to her, and she'd needed to get away.

'A couple of hours away, and I'll be as good as new' She thought to herself as she started the car up. It wasn't long afterwards she parked her car on the edge of the woods, and started to just walk, not with any route in mind. Her crossbow hung at her side, just in case she needed it, but as far as she could tell, it was peaceful. By the time her senses told her to turn around, she was pinned to the ground, the stones and tree bark that scattered the ground digging into her skin.

"Didn't daddy tell you it's not safe to be wandering around on your own?" Smirked Derek, and Allison saw a hunger in his eyes. She struggled, but Derek had a strong grip on her wrists, and putting his whole weight on top of her, he kissed her mouth roughly, slipping his tongue in. Allison felt a heat in her crotch the deeper the kiss went, and Derek found himself being met with little resistance. With one hand, he held her wrists above her head, and with the other hand, he fumbled for the zipper of her jeans. Biting back the moan she was desperate to release, Allison writhed, pretending to put up a fight, but by now, her panties and jeans were around her knees, and Derek was pulling his cock from inside his pants.

"You're soaking wet." He groaned, holding his cock, and rubbing it up and down her entrance. "Don't even try to deny it, Allison. You want it."

"Derek..." The moan she'd been holding back slipped out, her body already on edge. "Please..."

"Please what?" He pulled away, rubbing her thigh, though never getting close enough to her crotch to help her with the need that was pushing her into overdrive.

"Derek..." She repeated again, and he raised his eyebrows, clearly getting frustrated with her - he was in no mood for her games right now. Pulling at her shirt, he watched as the buttons popped, leaving her bra exposed, and he dug his nails into her left breast, smirking at the scream she bit down.

"You're one bad hunter, you know that? Skipping school, getting turned on by someone like me... Then again, you've always liked the wild ones, haven't you?" He searched her eyes for argument but there were none. She looked away from his gaze, still silent. "Come on Allison. Just a few little words, and you'll get exactly what you want. Beg me, Allison." She swallowed her pride and hesitation, and once again, locked eyes with him, somewhat defiantly. Her tongue ran over her lips, wetting them, and as it drew back into her mouth, she could taste Derek on them.

"...Please fuck me, Derek. Please, I need it, I need you...." She panted, a low growl emitting from the back of her throat as he thrust his cock into her pussy.

"You good little girl..." He moaned, the hand gripping her wrists finally releasing to move down to her breasts, squeezing them as hard as he could, his nails drawing spots of blood. But Allison didn't notice, her head was thrown back and her back arching, so on edge, but holding off as much as she could. She didn't want it to be over - she'd never been so turned on before in her life.

"I'm gonna cum..." Came Derek's warning, only seconds before his body was pressed hard against hers, and Allison let out a scream as she was finally pushed over the edge. Carefully he withdrew, though Allison remained where she was, her body still twitching from her orgasm. Slowly, her eyes opened to find Derek crouching next to her, admiring her body.

"Now, what did we learn today?" He asked, helping her up, and Allison hugged herself, trying to cover up her shredded bra.

"No more skipping school." She said, her voice hoarse. Derek moved close to her, something which could have been menacing if Allison wasn't still so turned on. His palm swatted at her ass, and she jumped slightly, and Derek chuckled.

"That too. But I'm damn sure this won't be the last time we have a little fun, will it?"


	3. Alternative Challenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the entry I submitted for week 2, rather one of the two I was thinking of posting. It seemed like a waste to just throw it away, so I thought I'd post it here.

**Pairings:** Stiles/Melissa  
 **Link to text chosen:** [Here](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-1674.html)

Stiles had definitely lost count how many drinks he'd had that night. Armed with a fake ID, and no one to celebrate a perfectly good Friday night with, he'd gone to a bar, and ordered beer after beer, after beer, and the problem now? He had no idea how he was going to get home. He was sober enough to work out that driving wasn't a good idea, especially if it was his dad that caught him, so stumbling outside, hoping the cold air might sober him up, he scrambled through his contacts, trying to find Scott's number. A name that _looked_ like it could be Scott's showed up, and he clicked it, typing his message.

 **Stiles:** dude. I'm so drunk.

Heading back into the bar, frustrated when he didn't get a reply _that second_ , it was ten minutes or so later he got a reply.

Of course, the alcohol that was fueling Stiles, especially the beer that was in his hand, made him stare blankly at the message for the longest time, before common sense disappeared, and he replied, smirking at it once it showed as sent.

In his drunken haze, all he could think about was Melissa McCall's ass. He'd stared at it more than a few times, though it was often hidden in clothes that were less than tight-fitting, much to his irritation. Seconds later, he was pulled out of his drunken stupor by his phone vibrating on the bar, and maybe with a little too much enthusiasm, he grabbed at it.

Nevertheless, he clumsily texted back his location, then shoved his phone in his pocket. Was he hoping for a miracle? Yes. A hormonal, teenage boy, he wanted sex. And Melissa was definitely a MILF. 

"Still wanna have your cock in my ass?" So when twenty minutes later he got tapped on the shoulder, Stiles was sure he must be dreaming when he saw her standing there, a _very_ tight red dress on, something that was probably a size too small, but as his hand reached out to drunkily grope her ass, he didn't seem to mind. Yes. As firm and sexy as he'd always hoped.

Melissa wasn't even sure what she was doing. Maybe she was tired of dating men. Maybe all she needed to shake her out of her funk was to fuck with a boy.  
She lead him to the bathrooms without another word, and once the door was closed, Stiles watched as she peeled her dress off, and he fumbled for the zipper of his jeans. He slowly realised Melissa wasn't wearing any underwear, and she leant over the toilet seat, she glanced back at him.

"Go ahead, sweetie, I won't bite." Stiles was already hard, precum dripping from the tip, and slowly, he pressed the head off his cock into Melissa's ass. Having not done it since she was still married, Melissa cooed, encouraging Stiles to keep pushing, and eventually, his entire length was buried inside her. He moved slowly, one arm wrapped around her body, and the other hand slapping her ass cheeks alternately. She didn't stop him, so Stiles took this as a sign to keep going, getting more and more into it with every slap.

"Come on! Whose your daddy!" He called out, grabbing her hair in one hand, and pulling her head back.  
"Stiles, that's hardly appro--" She began, before the pleasure of being used overwhelmed her, and she groaned, remembering right now, she wasn't a parent. Just an older woman, enjoying a younger stud.  
"Tell me whose your daddy!" He asked again, and she looked back at him, smirking. She could feel her orgasm building already  
"Fuck! You are! You're my daddy! Fuck me daddy." Stiles felt his balls tightening, and he pulled her in close to him, emptying his seed in her ass, a hand drunkly fingering at her pussy so that seconds later, she reached her orgasm. Pulling his limp dick from her ass, and watching as Melissa tiredly picked her dress up from the ground, Stiles looked her up and down, almost sheepishly.

"So... I'm thinking we don't tell Scott about this, right?" Melissa rolled her eyes, and leant down, kissing Stiles, and pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
"We don't. But he's out tonight. How about we head back to mine for round two, huh stud?"


	4. Challenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has sex with a random guy at a party, just to live out her fantasy.

TFLN Chosen: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-47107.html

Allison wasn't even sure whose party it was, all she remembered was that she'd been invited, and had been sober before she'd got there. All it had taken were a few shots, and half a bottle of vodka before she found herself upstairs in a bedroom, and as he locked the door, she pressed her lips against his, grinding her hips into him. He moved his hands over her body, and she closed her eyes. She loved being in control, but not tonight. She wanted him to take control. He was older than her, that much she could tell, and that helped the illusion. Expertly, he removed her clothes, and pushed her down onto the bed, entering her roughly and dryly, hurting her, but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure, and he was kissing her neck.

But she wasn't here in this bedroom, with this guy.

She was back at home, staring into his blue eyes. Her fingers were running through his soft, brown hair. His stubble scratched at her face, and it only made her even more sensitive. She wanted him to know she wasn't a little girl any more. She didn't have her mother to run to, no one in her family did. She had to be the woman of the house, and she didn't mind. She could take care of herself. She could take care of him.

She wasn't sure when things had changed for her... it had to have been after the funeral. When it was just the two of them in the house, and suddenly, she started seeing things differently. Maybe it was just a strange manifestation of her grief, or something she'd felt deep down and never realised. He would hold her when she was sad, she'd kiss his cheek whenever he seemed low, but all the while, she'd be getting wet, and it wouldn't be long before she'd have to excuse herself, running up to the bathroom to lock the door, and masturbate furiously, until the intense desire subsided. She'd never masterbated before, never saw the point of it, but when the imagery was so hot, and something she'd never get to experience, she had to roll with it.

His nails dug into her hips as he slammed into her, and she screamed with every thrust, never daring to open her eyes, and silencing herself only by opening her mouth, their tongues dancing together. He tasted of sweat, and in Allison's mind he smelt of gunpowder, and dirt.

"You're so hot, baby..." He whispered into her ear, biting the lobe, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was doing a good job. She could keep the facade up, she could make him happy.

"I can be anything you want me to be." She whispered to him, almost encouraging the guy to do the same, licking his lobe, and gasping as he pinched her nipple. "Anything at all..." Her words were a jumbled mess, partly because of the alcohol slurring her words, partly for the pleasure coarsing through her body. She wanted more, she never wanted this to end. She never wanted to open her eyes.

"I'm so close..." He said huskily, and his hand left her breast to reach down, rubbing her clit in tight circles as he continued thrusting in and out. "You want me to pull out?"

"Nnn...." She could barely force the words out, rocking back and forth against his dick, willing herself to get off too. "I want... I... Can I come....?" She muttered.

"Go for it, slut. Cum on daddy's dick." The words were all the approval she needed, and did nothing but help the picture in her mind. This wasn't just some guy, this was Chris. This was her father. This wasn't just some bedroom, this was her's. He'd come to her looking for comfort, and she'd given him what he needed. What they both needed. Screaming, she felt her juices soak the bed, and slowly she came down from her orgasm. Opening her eyes, she was disappointed, and remembering that it was just an illusion, she began sobering up quickly, and she felt ashamed. That she'd done this, that she'd wanted it to be him at all.

"Get the fuck out." She snapped, her eyes narrowing, and she grabbed for her clothes. Rolling his eyes, the guy shrugged, pulled zipped up his pants, and unlocked the door.

"Crazy bitch..." He muttered, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Challenge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott loses control, and finds his sleeping ex the best person to take his frustrations out on.

**Warnings:** As there was no prior arrangement, I suppose it could be seen as non-consent to an extent.  
 **Kink/Trope(s) Used:** Somnophilia  
 **Pairing:** Scott/Allison

It hadn't been Scott's intention to get into a fight after practice, but he had, and rather than rip off the head of the guy from the other team that had been taunting him, he headed to the woods, and wolfed out, running and letting out all his pent up frustration, Derek helping a little bit by being a sparring partner, but that had got old quickly, and Derek told him to head home. And so he did - that was until he was a few blocks away from Allison's house, and he caught her scent. He was stopped in his tracks, inhaling in the aroma of her body, it took him back to before. Her smell, her taste. But now she wasn't his any more, and remembering that drove him to lose control of himself, running to her house and jumping through the open window. The animal inside him wanted raw, aggressive, sex. And who better than Allison? Though she looked like an angel while sleeping, he knew better. He knew she could handle herself.

He made quick work removing his pants and boxers, his cock already sprung to attention at the idea of what he was planning on doing. Next, he pulled the sheets from her, and although she stirred, whimpering slightly, she didn't wake up. Slowly his hands slid to her sides to pull up her nightdress. Knowing he needed to be careful to not wake her, he first slipped a finger between her folds, finding her dry, but he told himself it was worth the risk. Putting all his weight onto his hands and knees as he straddled her body, he nudged his cock into her opening, before thrusting forward, meeting with a little resistance, but not too much. Despite being asleep, Allison's body seemed to work autonomously, her hips tilting upwards to meet each thrust, and soon her own excitement was lubricating the walls. Moaning slightly, her lips parted as she let out his name in a gasp, and Scott couldn't even imagine what was happening in her dreams. She wet her bottom lip, and her hand flexed on her bed, gripping and releasing the sheets with every movement. Scott gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out the closer he got. It was a huge turn on - the idea that Allison had ended it, that she'd been a bitch to so many people lately, and now? It was Scott's turn to get things his way. He wanted her, he loved her, he knew that she loved him, so why shouldn't they want this? They would always belong to each other.

Just that thought alone, that he was having something that was so unobtainable right now, his head dipped into the sheets, cumming deep inside her. His arms gave up their effort, and shakily he lowered his body to the bed. It was a few moments before he pulled out, and he moved up to her head, holding his cock against her lips, already wanting more, and wanting to see just how far he could push things. A tongue tentatively licked at the head, before Scott pushed forward, the head slipping into her mouth. Unconscious, he soon found she was unable to suck, so instead, he fucked her mouth gently, getting harder once again. He considered pulling out and fucking her again, but seeing as she hadn't woke up yet, he kept his cock in her mouth, thrusting it rapidly. Her teeth brushed against his cock every time he pulled out, so it wasn't long before he was pulling out altogether, and with a cry, he fired his load over her eyelids, lips, and face, stream after stream of cum coating her. Afterwards, he put his cock back in his pants, and looked her over once again, covering her body up. She was still writhing, obviously dreaming about him, but now her face didn't look quite as angelic, her face thick with the white substance. Nevertheless, Scott dipped his head once more to kiss the top of her head, before leaving through the window again, not wanting to be caught by Allison, or even worse, her father.

A few seconds of silence, and once she was sure he wasn't coming back, a smile slipped tiredly onto Allison's face, and her tongue darted out to lick the cum from her lips.


	6. Challenge 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Scott try spicing their relationship up

**Warning:** BDSM, Spanking, Knotting

Allison had been saying no for a while. Not because she didn't want to try, but because it was a big deal. But now she was lying back on her bed, blindfolded, ready.

"Have you shaved down there as I asked?" Came the voice, and Allison nodded, before remembering the rules.

"Yes, master. I'm smooth." She felt hands tugging her jeans down, and pulling them off quickly. She was wearing no panties underneath, and she shivered as his cold fingers stroked the skin, causing her to jump.

"Arms above your head." He said firmly, and without waiting for her, he pulled them there. She heard the scratch of plastic as a tie secured her wrists to the headboard. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears as the same happened at her ankles - the plastic biting into them, spreading her wide. Though she was still wearing her shirt, he ripped through it, until her chest was exposed.

His hands moved away from her, and she listened to the zipper of his pants, the flutter of his clothes as they hit the ground, but other than that he was silent. Allison felt herself getting wetter, the uncertainty of when he was going to strike proving too much for her self control. But really - what control did she have in this situation at all?

The first belt hit came from nowhere, and she screamed out in surprise.

"Count, slave." She screamed again as the belt bit into her flesh.

"T-two..." She panted, revelling in the pain. Whenever the belt got too close between her legs, she'd mentally beg to be touched.

"T... Ten." She gasped at last, and then silence as his hands replaced the belt, soothing the skin. When his hand brushed against her inner thigh, her hips lifted from the bed, and he chuckled.

"What's wrong, slave?" He said, blowing some air onto her clit. "Feeling a little... sensitive?"

"Master, please, I want to feel you." She groaned, her head rolling, and her wrists hurting as she pulled away from the headboard - but she was securely held in place.

"You know what I'll do if this happens, don't you? We talked about it?" His voice was almost gentle again, but she just nodded, wishing she could reach out and cup his face. "Tell me, then. So I know you're sure."

"You said that you wouldn't wear a condom if we did this." She said, her voice small. "You said that I'm your mate, and that as your mate, I have a... responsibility."

"Which is?" He sounded impatient, and Allison told herself it was part of the act.

"... I have a responsibility to be bred by you." She felt his hand stroke her thigh in approval.

"This could hurt, Alli." His act slipped, replaced by concern, and after stroking her entrance, he thrust inside her. Allison tensed up, kissing desperately when she felt his lips pressing against her. It wasn't long before she felt Scott's knot pushing against her walls, and his thrusts became tighter, and more determined. Panic filled her at the idea that it wouldn't come out, but the idea of it quickly turned into pleasure, pushing her into her orgasm, though her body didn't get relief as Scott continued to thrust, causing her to be hit by a second and third orgasm, straight after the first. She pulled her head away from him, gritting her teeth as she wasn't sure how much more she could take, but the last constricting of her walls was enough for Scott to let out a gargled groan, and she felt his seed shooting inside her - it was a strange feeling, one she'd never experienced before as she'd always made sure he wore a condom.

Waiting for the knot to shrink, he lifted her blindfold, stroking her hair back.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, looking at her tiredly. She nodded, and he stroked her cheek. "I wasn't too rough? Too bossy? Too--"

"Scott, stop it, you were perfect." It was a few more minutes before the knot shrunk, and Scott pulled out, releasing her arms and legs.

"So... You think...." He began. Smiling, Allison walked over to her drawer. Now she was done with high school, having taken her final test that morning, it was empty of all her textbooks. Instead, she waved a pregnancy test at Scott, and shrugged.

"I guess give it a few more weeks, and we'll know."


	7. Challenge 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison are werewolves, looking to expand their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time for Challenge 5, so this was the last I did. It is modified slightly as I realised there were no bites involved, so it didn't really work.

**Warning:** AU - Female Wolf Pack

_"I always felt there were two kinds of people... wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf." – The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_

It had taken weeks of mindless small talk, when all the girls wanted was the end result. Lips on lips, teeth on skin, the bites, the scratches... They needed the boys. They needed them to feel complete. The last of the Argent and Martin bloodlines... Two alphas can only co-exist for so long before they need something more.

Lydia was the first to fuck Stiles. She purred as he entered her from behind, clumsily - the poor boy was obviously a virgin, but that was fine. The next was Allison with Scott. He'd taken a little longer, wanting to respect her, and in the end she dragged him to the janitors closet, stripped, and ended up riding up and down on his cock, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Then came talk of a foursome.

"Whenever you're ready, ladies." Smirked Stiles, watching the girls, who were both in their underwear. Lydia smiled flirtatiously, and wrapped her arms around Allison, who looked a little more hesitant.  
"Allison, look at me." Lydia whispered, "For the pack. We wanted to do this together, remember?" Allison swallowed, and nodded, and her fingertips trailed up Lydia's sides. Lydia moved in for the kiss, and Allison moaned into it, expertly unclipped the bra. Her eyes opened and she looked back over at the bed as she heard a groan - Scott already had his hand wrapped around his cock. Stiles was slower, his eyes still on Lydia.

"Let me help." Allison said, her voice heavy with lust. Stripping , she lay on her stomach on the bed, and pulled Stiles' still limp dick from his boxers, and kissed the tip, before slipping it into her mouth. Her hand wrapped around Scott's cock, together jerking him off.

"Ready, big boy?" Lydia asked Stiles, and Allison sat up, removing the cock from her mouth. He nodded eagerly, and Lydia smiled. "Good pet." Stiles looked confused, and Lydia quickly pushed him down, and straddled his body, backwards, until her pussy was over his face. "Lick me, now please." He didn't react at first, and Lydia huffed - for a pretty face, he could sure be slow sometimes - and ground her pussy against his nose, until his tongue began moving. Relaxing against him, Lydia licked Stiles cock up and down, turning her head to look at her fellow alpha. "Sweetie, you taste good."

"Get on top of me." Allison said, lying down, one hand idly reaching across to stroke Lydia's ass. Scott nodded, hardening as he heard the noises Lydia was making. Thankfully, as he pushed into Allison, he found that she was soaking wet anyway. His body was flush against hers, the only thing moving being their hips. She threw her head back and moaned animalistically, Scott pressing his lips to her neck to suck there. She was so close already, and feeling the tension in Lydia, she could tell she was as well. Now was the time to strike. Closer, closer....

Just as Allison's orgasm hit, her nails extended into claws, and she ran them deep down Scott's back, her teeth extending, burying themselves in Scott's shoulder. She could feel the blood under the claws, blood in her mouth, and she held Scott, despite his screams. A cry came from beside her, and Allison watched the blood trickling down from Stiles' ass - Lydia had obviously chosen a rather unique place to claim her mate. In his panic, he bit down on Lydia's clit, drawing blood, and she pushed him away from her, eyes glowing angrily.

"You may be my mate, but you have NO right to hurt me!" She snapped, more from the indignation of the act and less from the injury, which was already healing. Stiles was writhing on the floor, and Lydia had to look away - the pain on his face was the part she hadn't been looking forward to.

Scott's screaming slowed, but his back and neck were still wet with the blood, and he arched as he now lay on the bed, feeling something burning through his entire body.

"What the hell! Did you drug us?!" He snapped, staring at Allison, and quickly she leant over him - her features softened, but her eyes glowing red.

"Me and Lydia... we were lonely. We wanted mates, we wanted a pack. And as soon as we saw you... we wanted you. I needed you. Lydia needed Stiles. You're both very special to us. We belong to each other now... In body, mind, spirit... You're my beta, sweetheart, and I love you very, very much."


End file.
